Only Fireflight!
by thepheonixqueen
Summary: Only Fireflight could have an encouter like this! Oneshot


For the record: I do not own anything! Merely playing with them for the moment. Not really sure where this one came from just the idea that something of this nature if it happen would happen to:

Only Fireflight

"Today just isn't my day," thought Fireflight as he twisted and turned trying to evade Thrust's attacks.

"Hang on 'Flight! I'll be there as soon as I take care of Dirge!" yelled Air Raid as he began a series of precision strikes on Dirge's wings damaging his flaps and sending him off course. However at the same time Thrust managed a lucky shot at Fireflight's tailfin sending him spiraling down to the ocean below.

:Guys! Help!: came the panicked cry over the gestalt link as he helplessly crashed into the waves and began to sink to the bottom.

Fireflight gazed around at the sea life all around him, enjoying the beauty of the fish and waving fronds of aquatic plants while he waited for his brothers, it wouldn't hurt him to be down here for a little while but too long could damage his circuits.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his optics he saw…something strange! It, it looked like a sea horse sort of except the head and main body resembled a real pony more than a sea horse did, complete with muzzle and manes and ears! And then oddest of all two more appeared and began to sing to him:

Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo

Call upon the Sea Ponies when you're in distress

Helpful as can be ponies: Simply signal S.O.S

If you find your past the drift and haven't got an oar (oar)

Count upon the Sea Ponies- they'll see you to shore

Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo

The sea ponies then came forward

Seawinkle singing: Are you sinking fast?

Then Wavedancer: Had some nasty shocks?

Finally Sealight joined: Feeling like all hope is lost and washed up on the rocks?

Then dozens more of the Sea ponies arrived joining in with the song: Washed up on the rocks!

Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo

Call upon the Sea Ponies when you're in distress

Helpful as can be ponies: Simply signal S.O.S

If your rudder runs aground or seaweed holds a grip (kelp!)

Count upon the Sea Ponies- they'll see you get help

Sea ponies, Sea Ponies

Simply signal sos, simply signal sos

Sea Ponies, Sea Ponies

Simply signal S.O.S, simply signal S.O.S

Oh Yes!

And with that the Sea ponies created an air bubble that began to lift Fireflight back to the surface with the Sea Ponies steering him to a nearby island. Once ashore he turned and said "Wow, thank you for helping me. I mean I never knew that earth had sea ponies! Thank you!"

"No problem," said Wavedancer, "If you need our help again just call!" Then flipped a large sea shell to Fireflight and with a final "Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo" all three disappeared back into the deep. Just as they left Air Raid swooped down and grabbed 'Flight into a tight hug being mindful of his injuries and say, "Thank Primus! I saw you go down and got so worried! Let's get you back to base so Ratchet can get you fixed up." He slipped an arm under his wing and using the thrusters in their feet rose up to rejoin their brothers who wait above. Air raid helped Fireflight get on Silverbolt's back to carry him back to base when Skydive asked, "How did you get back to surface so fast?" Fireflight just looked at him and said, "Oh my friends the Sea Ponies helped, they're good at doing that you know." At that response it was agreed by all the brothers to hurry 'Flight back to base and have Ratchet check his processors.

One Week Later:

Fireflight and Sandstorm walked along the beach and Sandstorm asked, "Are you sure you're okay? Salt water on exposed circuits like that is dangerous!"

Fireflight replied " The Sea Ponies got me back to the island before too much damage happened!"

Sandstorm just groaned, "Sea ponies!?! Flight, sweetie, that's what has got everyone so worried! There is no such thing as Sea ponies!"

Fireflight pulled away from Sandstorm's comforting arms and said "Yes there are and I'll prove it to you!" With that he pulled out of sub-space the large shell the Sea ponies gave him and tossed it into the ocean and waited watching the area it had sunk at.

After about a minute, Sandstorm looked at Fireflight and said, "See, no Sea Ponies! Their not.."

"Shoop-bee-doo-shoop-shoop-bee-doo," and with that the three Sea Ponies popped up from the foam and asked Flight, "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

Fireflight replied, "Thank you for coming, and I apologize I'm not actually in need. It's just that no one believes that you saved me so I wanted Sandy here to see you so bots don't think my processor is on the ftitz!"

"Oh, it's no problem, but we must go now, Bye!" With a flip of a tail they dived back down to the deep stopping only to flip the large sea shell back to 'Flight who caught it easily. Flight turned to Sandstorm who with wide optics stared at the ocean where the Sea Ponies had been and said "Told you so!

-----

So got that plot bunny out of the way. I'm working on the next chapter of twisting path but lost internet for about a month and a half, just got it back. Hoped you enjoyed the fluff! ;P The song is the sea pony song from rescue at midnight castle to view it on youtube search the phrase Sea Pony and it should come up. Enjoy!


End file.
